Uncle Redhair
by SurgeonOfLove
Summary: The daughter of Mihawk trained all 13 years of her life- for what purpose? When her Papa sends her away to train with a friend, Jade will discover that she doesn't have to suffer through life alone, there are people she will meet who will make her laugh and will have her back. Takes place before Luffy meets Shanks.
1. Introduction

Intro

Today was just like any other day in my life. Sweat. Loads and loads of it. Pouring out of my shaky body. Sticking to my dark clothing and matching dark hair. My breathing laboured as I continued my exercise for the afternoon. I stared out over the ocean and watched the sun slowly crawl back to the horizon, the sky a splatter of bright reds, purples and oranges. There were even streaks of gold and yellow. I smiled and huffed out a breath, tensing my stomach as I pulled myself up again. I remembered the gold and yellow in Papa's piercing eyes. The eyes that easily intimidated... Lesser people, the eyes that often watched over my training personally. I personally didn't find them that intimidating, but then again, I did have the exact same eyes as him. I puffed again, my breath making a hazy cloud in the crisp, salty, night breeze. My arms, back and core were starting to burn from my workout, not that I was surprised much, I had been doing my evening pull-ups on this branch without rest for quite some time now. I found myself distracted as one particularly large and particularly ticklish drop of sweat rolled down my bare stomach. I couldn't contain the small giggle that escaped, making me lose all concentration and patience for my training, and I abruptly let go of the branch and dropped to the ground. I sighed as my sweat covered feet touched down on soft grass. However, shortly after I let out an inhuman screech, as one of the weights I'd connected to my arms fell and crushed the tip of one of my big toes. I howled and hopped up and down my remaining foot as I made a grab for my poor, throbbing toe. This, of course, resulted in the cascade of the other deadly weights and more panicked screeching. After succeeding in dodging the falling death traps, I picked up the weights and attempted to balance a few on the top of my head as I made my way through the forest and back to the mansion that I happened to call home. I suspected that Papa would have returned by now, but I couldn't be sure; he didn't always return when he was due, once he was an entire month late, although normally he was only a week or two off. I wove my way in and out of trees, trying to lose a number of wild beasts and monkey things who'd manage to catch onto my scent and were in pursuit, wanting a good fight. 'Well, I just so happens that I'm not in the mood' I thought bitterly, removing the weights so I could increase my speed.

"Home." I called as I tore through the door.  
"You're later than usual."  
Hmm, Papa's voice hadn't changed much, just as deep and steady as it was a few months ago.  
I smirked, dragging the weights over to the rack next to the door. "I could tell you were home, those monkey things gave up chasing me a while back." It's true, they could sense Papa's power so they stayed away from him when they could. Whenever he was away they would chase me as far as the front door, but today they stopped by the last couple of trees and just stared at me from a distance. They didn't dare come any closer to the mansion.  
"You haven't answered the question. You were late to dinner. Why."  
I sighed and turned to stare deep into Papa's trademark yellow piercing eyes, the ones that were previously drilling holes into the back of my head. "My apologies, I lost track of time while I was trying out my new training routine."  
He bobbed his head, and turned his attention back to the paper in his hands. Once his eyes released mine I took in his appearance. He was seated at the dining table reading the daily newspaper. Papa was wearing his usual dark red and black cloak, his muscly front bare except for the silver cross necklace which hung from his neck. His long, tan pants tucked into his black boots which were propped on the table in front of him. And the matching dark hat I'd given him a few years back was placed on top of his head, his short, slick, dark hair peeking out the sides, the bright feather sticking fashionably out of the hat, like it was meant to. His moustache, sideburns and stubble were as well kept as always. The familiar face of my Papa was as emotionless as always, his eyes set on what was in front of him, analytical and focused. His sword was nowhere in sight.  
"What is it?" Papa didn't even glance my way as he spoke.  
"I haven't seen you in over three months," I whispered. "I've missed you."  
His eyes lifted from the paper to meet mine and he spoke in a monotone voice. "I've missed you too, Jade."

I jolted awake and sat upright on my bed, snapping my eyes open. The bedroom a blur of dark colours, sweat and tears mixing painfully in my eyes. I attempted to slow my haggard breaths and untangle my sticky body from the mess of sheets. I blinked, trying to clear my vision and tumbled off the bed, moaning as my body hit the floor hard. It was the same nightmare that has been haunting me for months. You would've thought that I'd have gotten used to it by now, but it hits me hard every time. I scrambled to my feet and stumbled out the door, staggering down the hallway to Papa's room, using the wall as my guide in the dark hour of the night. Or was it early in the morning? I couldn't tell. My feet padded against the cool wooden panels and I stopped in front of Papa's door, light peeking out from under it. The door squealed as I pushed it open, and I saw Papa already sat up in bed, bedside lamp on, his back propped up against the pillows. He must've heard me in the hallway.  
I didn't make a sound as I stumbled to the end of his bed, clambering on it. Papa sighed as I knelt on the edge of the bed and bowed my head a little.  
"Jade, I thought you would've grown out of this by the time I got back." He said. I refused to look at him, but I could feel his eyes burning holes into me.  
I shifted restlessly against his stare and whimpered a little.  
He sighed again. "Well, go ahead then."  
I bit my lip hard and stared hard at the blankets below me before opening my mouth and explaining to him the events in the nightmare. Roughly half way through my explanation I had to pause for a minute and focus on keeping my breathing steady before continuing on to the finale.  
Papa remained silent and watchful, his eyes never faltering. When I had finished he seemed deep in thought for a few seconds, then dismissed me back to my room.  
I nodded in thanks before clambering off the bed to return to my room to resume a dreamless sleep. I hesitated in the doorway, and glanced back to Papa who watched on, waiting.  
"I-I have already lost someone once." I stuttered. "I don't want to lose you too."  
Abruptly, I turned and left a shocked Papa alone in his room, closing the door firmly before trudging back to my room. I flicked the light switch on and watched silently as my room flickered to life. Hesitantly, I walked over to my mirror and stared critically at the girl gazing back at me. I almost didn't recognise her, her tear streaked face was deathly pale and glistened with a thin sheet of sweat. Her normally sharp, focused eyes were dull and unfocused, the skin surrounding them puffy and red. There were dark bags under her eyes, a clear indicator to her lack of sleep. Her long, dark hair, manky and dishevelled. The girl in the mirror wasn't in a good place. I knew that too well. But there was no way to help her. Right?


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my very first story on so I hope you enjoy it! I plan on publishing a new chapter about two or three times a month, but some months are busier than others, so I'll post more/less depending on the month. I'll edit the chapters as well as I can- but I'm only human, so if you see a mistake please just message me... Also, please give me as much feedback as you can muster, I want it all: what you think of the story, what you think will happen, what I did well, what I could improve on, etc. Don't just not say anything, I want you guys to tell me what you think so I can deliver a story we all can appreciate :)

I do not own any of the One Piece characters or islands ;)

Enjoy the first chapter ~

Chapter 1

I yawned and stretched in my bed, rolling slightly in my bed. Suddenly I was airborne and let out a squeak of surprise as I hit the ground once again. I had fallen off the bed. Again. I bounced up again and strolled over to the curtains and threw them open. I stretched again and began skipping to the doorway. As I skipped past my desk I grabbed my hoodie, slipping into it. Then I was out the door and down the hallway, making my way to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat before I began training for the day.  
It has been a fortnight since Papa arrived back in our home on Kuraigana Island. We had gone back to our old routine: me, participating in rigorous training; Papa, critically examining my training and pointing out how to improve my training exercises or techniques for fighting. The day is split in half, the morning is the strength and conditioning, and the afternoons are when I pick up weapons and work on my skills. When Papa or I feel that my strength and conditioning is letting up, then I would spend the next two days only focusing on strength and conditioning, or vice versa with skills.  
My weapon of choice are my two katana, the ones that once belonged to my mother, but Papa trains me in as many different arts as possible. I know a series of different martial arts, knife throwing, artery, I can handle guns, axes, and numerous other weapons. These days take up most of the days of the week.  
However, Tuesdays and Thursdays are special training days. These days can be spent inside studying medicine, herbs and first aid, outside in the forest learning how to set traps and how to survive in the wilderness without food, water or shelter, or I could even spend the entire day in the water, swimming laps around the island and learning techniques to avoid or fight sea kings in the water without weapons.  
All days end with a face off with the monkey things, a battle to keep up my reaction times and combat skills.  
A couple years before I had been born, a terrible war had taken place on Kuraigana Island. The monkey's that lived there were gifted in being able to learn from humans, and so, after watching years of conflict, they had become educated in fighting using weapons and become fearsome warriors. And great practice.  
For the past 10 years, this has been my training routine, and in all these years, not once has Papa ever told me that I could have a day off. Even when I was tired and sick, even when I begged and begged him to allow me one day of rest, he wouldn't allow me to. Up until yesterday, this had been the case. I was beyond shocked when Papa told me to have a rest day, one that I apparently deserved for surviving the 10 years he has trained me. I still am shocked, and I suspect it has something to do with what I had told him, that night, two weeks ago. Of course, I arrived at his bedside every night around the same time, the same haunted nightmare on my mind, so that could be it too. But of all times, why did he allow me a rest day yesterday...? For years that same nightmare had been haunting me, you would think Papa would be more likely to give a 3 year old a rest day, not a 13 year old. It just didn't make sense.  
I sighed as I trudged down the stairs, there's no use trying to sketch up reasons behind his actions. Papa was a mystery. Always had been. Always will be. There's no changing that.  
Before long, I had reached the bottom of the stairs, and the smell of stew wafted through the hallway, making my mouth water.  
Mm, I thought. Nothing is taster than home-made stew on a cold morning.  
To prove to myself that it was indeed a cold morning, I exhaled, my breath a small puff in the surrounding air. I rubbed my hands together, and sped up my skipping, leaving the sound of my stomach rumbling in my wake.  
I pranced into the dining room and dove into a chair at the table set for two, knocking over several other furniture in my rush.  
Papa sighed as he walked back into the room, glancing from the discarded furniture to my full-on grin and sparkling yellow eyes. He walked calmly over to the table, holding two bowls of stew, one in each hand.  
"You better set those upright after." He placed the two bowls on the table, joining me shortly after. I nodded hurriedly before taking a long whiff of my stew. It smelt delicious!  
I sighed in appreciation before taking another long whiff. Papa gave me a strange look after his first mouthful, his yellow eyes bore into my own.  
"What? Smell is half the taste." I defended my strange actions.  
Papa frowned but nodded, tucking into his meal once more. I shortly joined him, humming happily as its taste filled my mouth. I swallowed before opening my mouth again. "So, what's with you cooking all of a sudden? I'm guessing you go up fairly early to cook this."  
He nodded and slowly finished off the last few spoonfuls of his meal before answering. "I wanted to catch you before you started training for the day. There's something I want to talk to you about..."  
I sat silently in my chair, waiting for him to continue.  
"You finished with that?" His piercing eyes landed on my half empty bowl. I held up a finger, before quickly gulping down the last of it. Papa took my bowl and his own, and disappeared into the kitchen.  
"Wish to elaborate?" I knew he'd eventually get to the point, but the way he was drawing it out was making me edgy.  
He reappeared in the doorway and leaned against the structure. "I've decided that you are ready."  
"You've decided that I'm ready?" He nodded. "Ready for what?"  
He paused for a moment to think before answering. "Ready to go out into the world."  
"Huh?" I never really thought there'd be a point past this. Past training. I never really thought about the reason for Papa's intense training. And now that I know there is actually some legit purpose... It feels strange. I guess I thought I'd train here till I died. I know, such a positive outlook on life, sweat and tears till the end, but there's the truth of it.  
"I've arranged for a… friend of mine to pick you up and take you with him on his journeys." I blinked at him. He arranged... for someone to take me away...? "Actually, he calls himself your uncle, so he's like family. He'll watch over for training for a while, like I have been. He'll be here in abo-"  
"WOAH, WOAH! Wait a second. Give me a chance to wrap my head around this." I placed my head in my arms and stared desperately down into the wooden table. Taking slow breaths, I tried to calm my heart rate. Ok, Jade. You're fine. Breathe, breathe... Ok. I'll be away for a time, away from the island and the monkey things, away from Papa, but it'll be ok, I'll be training same as usual, just with another family member, my uncle whom I've never met, watching over me. That's fine. I'll only be gone a while. I exhaled deeply before lifting my head to take Papa's gaze head on. "How long is a while?"  
He's left eyelid twitched. A small gesture, but my Papa wasn't the sort of man to show what he was thinking or feeling ever, not even in the slightest. This indicated he was nervous. Probably for my reaction. "I'm not sure yet. Anytime between two years and five." I refused to let him see how much that affected me. TWO YEARS?! And that was the minimum... But I didn't let my reaction show. Two can play this game. "I'll keep in contact with him so he will know when it is you will come back."  
I nodded and leaned back in my chair. "You said that I would be staying with him. Where does he live, is it on the grand line? Does he have a family that lives with him or does he live on his own?"  
A twitch of the lips, which could almost be called a smile. "He's the captain of a pirate ship. I think that's pretty self-explanatory... His name is Red Haired Shanks, captain of the Red Hair pirates."  
"Ah," I hummed. "So I'll be on a ship travelling the grand line with a bunch of wanted men. My idea of fun. When will he be here to pick me up?"  
"Ah, well. I contacted him about a month back, while I was out on a mission, so he should be arriving-"  
KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.  
"-about now. Jade, would you mind getting the door." It wasn't a question, which meant there was no room to argue.


	3. Chapter 2

I've actually already written the first couple of chapters- hence the fast uploading XD

Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story! Remember to review after you read ;)

I do not own the characters of One Piece- they belong to Oda :D

Chapter 2

I huffed, getting to my feet. I dodged the various fallen furniture that loitered the dining room floor and hurried down the long hallway. The knocking didn't cease, in fact, they got louder and harsher until I doubted I needed to get the door in the first place. Surely whoever it was will just bust it down in the next couple of seconds. I darted down the hallway, now frantically hoping whoever was on the other side wouldn't do just that. I stopped abruptly in front of the large door and yanked it open, promptly ducking to avoid a fist, the one that had been knocking, that attempted to lay me flat on my back.  
"Ah... Sorry. Oh! Are you Jade? ~" My bright yellow eyes rose to meet dark ones. My eyes flicked quickly across the figure in front of me, analysing. The man in front of me had dark brown eyes, three long scars over his left one, he wore a straw hat on the top of his head, and under that his hair...  
"Redhair," I whisper.  
"Shanks! You can call me Uncle Shanks." He grinned at me. His grin looked so genuine I couldn't help a small smile myself. "Well, lead me to my old pal, will ya?"  
I couldn't help a snicker, this was the man that going to continue on my training? I couldn't imagine this man being as close as family to Papa, Redhair was far too laid back and friendly for him. But even so, I led him down the hallway and into the dining room. He followed me closely, dodging the down turned furniture (...I really had to do something about that, shouldn't I?) and I gestured to the dining table that Papa and I had been sitting eating breakfast. Papa had all but disappeared from his chair. "Have a seat."  
Redhair thanked me and gratefully fell back into one. He turned his head and opened his mouth, but snapped it shut as Papa walked in. "Ah, Mihawk. It's been too long, we haven't had a duel in a while. Just so you know, I'm free anytime."  
"Indeed, although you know as well as I that this isn't a mere social call." Papa turned away from Redhair to lock eyes with me. "Jade, Mr Redhair will not be staying long. Go pack so you can leave with him as soon as he must." I nodded in reply and smiled politely at Redhair before making my way back to my bedroom.  
On the way, I realised that I was still in my pyjamas. That I had met my uncle in my nightwear, my attire was not the best for formal introductions. Especially since this man will be my host for the next five years of my life. I sighed, I'm hopeless. Truly and utterly hopeless.  
Before I knew it, I was at my door. I entered and closed the door softly. I stopped and stared at my neatly made bed. On it was a suitcase, my two katana, a bag of beri, a letter, and from the looks of it, some sort of folded material. Opening the letter first, I briefly skimmed over it, taking note of the important information. Then I walked over to my draws, quickly putting away various pieces of clothing or sanitary items I think I'd need in my suitcase, leaving aside one outfit for today. Whatever I don't have I can just buy on my travels, I reasoned. I stored the generously-heavy beri bag in amongst the clothes. Out of sight from prying eyes or wondering hands. Next I lightly picked up my twin katana. One black with red patterns, one red with black patterns. Previously owned by my mother. My treasures. I smiled fondly before gently laying them back on the bed. My hands wondered over to the folded material, fingers gliding over its smooth surface. According to the letter, the cloak was Papa's old favourite. He used to wear it all the time, it had been a present from someone of great importance. But in the instant of their death, he refused to wear it. Instead, Papa was giving it to me. So that a part of him would be with me on my travels and would hopefully protect me. It was too big for me now, but once I hits my growth spirt I could wear it whenever I wanted. For now I'd just keep it with the rest of my belongings. I unfolded it slowly, holding it up so I could examine it properly. Red and black, like his cloak he owned now, only the black had swirling red patterns on them and vice versa, much like my swords. They would be a perfect match. Holding it up to me now, it dragged along the floor. But give or take a few years... I smiled. Gently, I picked up my twin katana and carefully wrapped Papa's cloak around them. Then, a placed my creation in the suitcase, shortly followed by the letter. Having completed my packing, I zipped up the suitcase and proceeded to dress myself for the day. Black track pants with a matching black tank top. Oh. Almost forgot to mention. Because I've never had a rest day, ever, and because I train all day, every day, the only clothing I own is comfortable clothing that is suitable to train in. Hence, track pants and tank top.  
Placing my suitcase on the floor, I pulled out the handle and dragged it to the door. Turning one last time, I face the room that had been mine for the last 10 years. Not that I was in it much, or that I had many things in it. The necessary things, such as a bed, dressing table, mirror. Walls blank, nothing to get attached to, really. But it was mine, and I wouldn't be seeing it for a few years. I smiled before leaving. Before I know it I'll be in this room again. Time will fly.

I arrived downstairs, the suitcase that stored my belongings rolling behind me. I stood by the entrance, waiting. Redhair and Papa were still in conversation, talking with hushed voices.  
Now that I could look on from a distance, I took in Redhair's appearance. Of course he had his shaggy red hair, which was mostly covered by his straw hat. He was fairly tall, and wore a long, black cape over his shoulders. His loose fitted, brown trousers were cut at the knee, and his white shirt was only half buttoned up, leaving his chest exposed to the world. His sabre was tucked into the right side of his red sash wrapped around his waist and on his feet were a pair of worn-in sandals. His body was muscular in a subtle way, and he bore no scars except for the three over his left eye. I frowned, this man was too scruffy for the likes of Papa… I wonder how they know each other...  
"... Hello? Earth to Jade. You there? ~" I blinked. While I was still examining him, Redhair had gotten up from his seat, walked the length of the room, and had come to a stop in front of me.  
"Yes?" I snapped. His happy-go-lucky personality was starting to get on my nerves.  
"We're off! Places to be, people to see! It was nice to have a catch up, Hawks. Stay in touch, will ya?" He winked at Papa with a sly grin. Papa just grunted quietly in response, following Redhair as he skipped down the hallway to our front door, his black cape swishing behind him. Shouting a farewell, Redhair practically pranced out the door. I hesitated on the doorstep, glancing back to Papa. This all a bit sudden. Too sudden, for my taste.  
"I'll see you in a couple of years. Train hard, I expect you to be far stronger when I next see you again." Papa said gruffly, standing silently in the doorway. I nodded in acknowledgement. "Redhair, make sure she stays out of trouble."  
Shanks let out a deep laugh, coming to stand behind me, placing a hand on my shoulder lightly. "Aye, I'll take care of my lil' niece." He grinned.  
Nodding, Papa placed a hand on the door.  
"Papa." He paused in his action of closing the door. "Permission to hug?" I bit my lower lip lightly.  
Staring into his emotionless face, it was hard determining what he was going to reply with. He stood silent for a couple of tense moments before answering. "Permission granted."  
I sighed a breath of relief before stepping up to claim my prize. Wrapping my arms around him, I buried my face into his chest and inhaled his scent. I closed my eyes, feeling one of his arms wrap around my back and the other placed on the top of my head. I smiled, Papa was so warm but he rarely allows physical contact, only when he believes it is fully necessary will he ever allow it. I sighed as Papa pulled away, it wasn't long enough, but then again, it never was.  
I hopped back outside and turned to face Redhair as Papa closed the door on us.  
Redhair was staring at me, mouth agape in shock and wonder. I raised an eyebrow, confused. Wasn't that a normal thing to do? Hug a family member you wouldn't be seeing in a long time?  
Redhair shook his head slightly, apologised and began walking down the path to the forest. I smirked slightly as I saw the monkey things in the fringes of the forest back away from the two of us. Huh, so they're scared of Redhair like they're scared of Papa? He must be powerful then. Speaking of the man with the straw hat, I turned to him. He wasn't looking at me though, he was staring straight ahead, eyes unfocused, seeming to be deep in thought. I cleared my throat and his eyes were on me in an instant.  
"So, what was with that stare back there?"  
He smiled lightly. "Ah, that. Sorry, I was just surprised. First of all, it's weird for people to ask permission to hug, you just do it on impulse. And second, it's strange thinking of Hawks doing something as intimate as hugging, even stranger seeing it happen..."  
"Well, don't worry, it rarely happens. Which is why I had to ask, you see?" I reasoned.  
He thought about it for a sec, placing a finger on his chin. "I guess that makes sense." He grinned at me.  
I rolled my eyes and we continued down the long, windy road to the shore. It was strange hearing Redhair call Papa 'Hawks'. That will take some getting used to.


	4. Chapter 3

PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEAAAASE DON'T KILL ME! I'm so terribly sorry for not being able to post new chapters. All I can say is that I've been going through a lot of shit- so I deeply apologise for not doing so sooner. However, since I have been so ungrateful to those of you reading I have decided to upload a heap of chapters- SO BE PREPARED TO READ A LOT! Truth is, even though I haven't been updating I have continued to write and plan my story. Again, so so so sorry *cries* I know how frustrating it is to want to read the rest of the story- so sorry!

Love you all, and I hope you enjoy the treat xx

And to all of you out there that have something horrible going on in your lives, I hope it all works out! Please review and tell me what you think- if you do that I'll work doubly, triply harder to make you's the rest of the story!

**Chapter 3**

**"Her name is Red Force."**

**"Who's name?" I frowned, I hadn't met any woman.**

**"Our ship, her name's Red Force." Redhair seemed shocked that I didn't know what- sorry who- he was talking about. I decided to not to point out that he'd just talked about his ship as if it was a woman... I'd rather not know to be honest.**

**"Ah, I see." I stared up at the large ship. "She's beautiful."**

**And indeed it was. The Red Force was massive, it had three large, white sails, each painted with the pirate crew's Jolly Roger- a skull bearing two red strips over it's left eye and a pair of sabres crossed behind it- which indicated that it was indeed the ship belonging to pirates. It's head figure was a fierce looking... Horned dragon? And, are those the tips of Palm trees I see on the deck?**

**Shanks grinned in reply to my compliment and childishly grabbed my hand, dragging me on board so he could give me a private tour. I rolled my eyes at his whims, but allowed myself to be dragged along, who was I to stop this strange man's fun?**

**He quickly dragged me to the room that would apparently be mine for the next couple of years. He raced down the corridors, turning this way and that until we came to a stop in front a door that was labeled 'Captain's Quarters'. He slammed open the door directly opposite, letting it slam against the wall, making me jump slightly.**

**"Here." Redhair declared, dropped my hand only to charge into the room, dive and begin jumping up and down on my... used-to-be-made bed. The room was about double the size of my old room, I'm guessing about the size of Redhair's room which was just across the hall. Pushed up against the back wall was my massive bed, the one Redhair was now, rather immaturely, leaping around on, there were two small sets of draws either side of the bed with a lamp on the top of each. To the left of the room was a large, walk-in wardrobe with a full length mirror and on the right of the room was the door to what seemed to be... I walked through it confirm my suspicions. Yes, it was indeed my own bathroom. Complete with a toilet, shower, sink and heated towel rack. Why I needed one all to myself I was not quite sure.**

**I sighed and wheeled my suitcase out of my personal bathroom and over to the walk in wardrobe, ignoring the 'Jade! Jade, look!' that was my 'uncle'. Was he really that much older than me?**

**I then proceeded to unpack my suitcase, putting the clothes in their new designated places, deciding to ignore Redhair's existence altogether. Finally, he settled down, lying faced own on the bed, limbs stretched out so he was in a star shape. I shook my head, picking up my beri bag and my katana wrapped in Papa's cloak. I decided I would hang my cloak in with the rest of clothes in the walk in wardrobe, so it wouldn't have fold marks by the time I get to wear it, and that the twin katana would lean against one of the bed posts, so they were ready in case of an emergency. The beri bag will stay in one of my bedside draws, so I'll be able to find it easily, I reasoned. Nodding at my conclusion, I placed the objects in my hands in their rightful spots, disposing of the suitcase under my bed. Brushing myself off, I rose to my feet and stood at the edge of the bed, watching the face down Redhair with slight suspicion. He'd been both quiet and motionless for a time now. It was both concerning and peaceful.**

**"Oi, Redhair. I've finished unpacking, you can show me around now." No response. I leaned down next to his ear. "Redhair." I nudged his side.**

**Suddenly, he bounced up onto his feet, his sandals sinking into my covers. "Right, let's go!" He jumped off the bed, grasped my hand in his and dragged me out the room, excited for the tour to begin. I smirked to myself. Two things I was certain. First, that Redhair had fallen asleep face down on my bed, in the shape of a star. Second, that he had a weakness. He was ticklish.**

**I passed several of the Redhair pirates, they all seemed extremely friendly, greeting their captain and I. Even those who weren't close enough to speak to us wove their hands as if to welcome us. I wove back, of course, and returned the greetings to the crew members. I kinda knew my way around the ship. Kinda meaning not at all, but I've been introduced to the different places, so I knew was the ship consisted of. Redhair was taking me back to the food hall, for lunch. It would been soon after everyone had eaten that we would lift anchor from Kuraigana Island, the gloomy island that I call home. It was going to be hard to get used to the Red Force, to be able to find my way around, get to know the crew and find my sea legs. The only reason I could walk straight at the moment was because Redhair was still hauling me along by the arm. I stumbled across the deck, Redhair was far too hyped for his own good, he still had the same grin plastered across his face that he had on when we left my room. His grip was terrifyingly strong, I sincerely hoped that I wouldn't have any bruises by the end of the day, although I doubted I'd be let off that easily.**

**We passed the palm trees- yes they have PALM TREES on their deck- and entered the food hall, majority of the crew already sat down munching on their meals.  
Redhair continued to drag me, stopping over at a small table that only had three people sitting at.**

**"Take a seat, Jade. I'll be right back, I'm just gonna go get us some food. Oh, this is Benn, Roo and Yasopp. Guys, this is my niece that I was telling you about. Her name's Jade. Seeya~" And just like that he was gone.**

**I sighed, took a seat opposite the three men and nodded in greeting.**

**Two of them grinned in return, the third simple nodded.**

**He seemed more serious than the other two. He was tall, his more serious face more comforting and more familiar than the other two, probably because Papa also wore a serious face too. His long hair was jet black and was tied back from his face. In his mouth was a cigarette, and, like shanks, he wore loose fitted pants, which were tucked into his buckled boots. He wore a black tee and around his waist he had a yellow sash, his rifle was tucked into it.**

**"The name's Benn Beckman. But you can call me Benn. I'm the first mate of this crew, it's nice to finally meet you." His voice was calm and deep, reminding me much of Papa.**

**I smiled. "Nice to meet you too."**

**He jerked his head to the other two, "These two are Yasopp and Roo. Don't touch Roo's meat and be wary of mentioning Yasopp's son around him." At this, the chubbier man grinned, picked up a leg of meat from his plate and tore into it. The other man, upon hearing his son mentioned, began to tell us all about him.  
I nodded in appreciation to Benn's information and turned to examine the other two crew mates.**

**The chubby one, Roo, was still consuming the meat in front of him. Looking down at his plate, my eyes grew wide. Meat was the only thing on this man's plate. He was a little shorter than the other two, had stubby fingers and a well-rounded belly. He had a stripy green and white t-shirt, a matching stripy bandana, and short white pants. He also had a sash, a red one, and draped over his shoulders was a yellow coat.**

**The third man who was seated with them, Yasopp, was in the middle of describing his son to us, who was apparently called Usopp. The slim man had wavy blond hair that came down to his shoulders, and was sporting a headband that had 'Yasopp' written on it. He had on a dark blue shirt and dark green pants that reached his calfs. On his face he wore a proud grin and his eyes were glazed over, no doubt remembering times he spent with his family.**

**"Pleasure to meet you." Roo said through a mouthful of food.**

**I smiled and nodded in agreement. I could probably get used to these dorks.**

**Redhair appeared in the seat next to me and handed me a plate full of food. "Good to see you guys are getting along, now eat up. We are departing soon."**

****

**I stood inbetween Redhair and Benn as we sailed away. I watched as my home shrank in the distance until it had disappeared into the horizon. I sighed sadly, I would miss those stupid monkey things.**

**"Woah, don't get all depressed on my yet!" Redhair shouted. "I was just about to talk to you about the new training plan."**

**I turned to face him. "New training plan?"**

**He grinned, "Yeah! The first 6 months or so you won't need your katana, I just need you as you are."**

**"Ok, shall we start then?" I was excited, this is the reason I was on the Red Force, what I would spend the next few years doing. And it was about to begin!**


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I sighed, losing what little patience I had left. "Redhair, why am I doing this?"

"Shh, keep going, you're doing so well!" He was too enthusiastic about this.

"But this is ridiculous!" At this very moment, I was above deck doing my 'training' with my uncle, and what felt like the rest of the crew were looking on, majority of them rolling of the ground howling with laughter. But it seems that Redhair was dead serious about his training, he was too focused on instructing and encouraging me to notice his crew's behaviour.

"No, it is not. Everything that is involved with your training has a purpose, even if you do not know exactly what it is yet." He reasoned.

"So what exactly is the purpose for dressing up like a palm tree, standing in the middle of the deck and swaying in the wind? Do I have to make the noises too?!" I whined. And yes, it's true that I'm standing on the deck pretending to be a palm tree, swaying my branches from side to side while making the noises.

Redhair huffed. "Of course you have to make the noises, it's all part of the act!"

I groaned, well aware of the men dying on the ground around them, slapping the deck with force while struggling for a breath. "Is this some sort of camouflage technique or something?"  
"Not quite, you'll see what it's for soon enough."

I sighed in relief as I heard Benn arrive, yelling orders to keep the crew busy and to keep their prying eyes from my training. Meeting his eyes, I sent him a silent thank you. He simply nodded and returned to his duties.

It had been a week since we left Kuraigana Island, and to say I was missing home would be an understatement. That island was everything I'd ever known. Here there were too many people, it was so noisy and loud, and there was always something going on. Although, that's also the best part of travelling with the Redhair pirates, they were so different from Papa, the only person she ever knew, besides mother, but the last time I saw her was a long time ago. So long ago that I don't even have any memories of her, the only reason I know she exists are the twin katana that used to be hers, the ones in my room.

"Oi, Jade. You're not concentrating hard enough, you have to sway in time with the wind, not freestyle swaying." Redhair's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Sorry." I uttered, changing my technique of swaying slightly.

"It's the small movements that are the most important. Focus on those. Remember, try to look like a palm tree. Not a person attempting to look like one."

I shot him a glare. "Thank you for that. You make it sound so easy."

He tapped one of his feet against the deck, he had abandoned his sandals when we had begun training for the day.

"Maybe... try just thinking like a palm tree for a sec. That might help..."

"Idiot, palm trees DON'T think."

"How would you know? Have you ever talked to one before?"

"No, because THEY DONT TALK EITHER." I growled.

"Wait, who the hell are you calling idiot?!"

I face palmed, I can't believe I'm being trained by a half-witted, slow thinking dumbass... If you can even call this training. It wasn't the same everyday at least, it alternated between strength and conditioning and, well, this type of shit. I mean, seriously? The other day Redhair tied bits of metal all over my body and told me to harden my skin to make is hard as the metal surrounding it. 'Pretend that the metal is your skin'- what utter bullshit.

"Ok, now sway the way the wind is blowing before it blows." Redhair instructed.

I stared dumbly at him, he stared straight back. I tried spelling it out for him. "You do realise I'm not a navigator. I. Can't. Predict. The. Wind."

"Of course you can. Don't doubt your abilities, it's an insult to me after I worked so hard to teach it to you."

... I exploded, "What? Are you serious? You haven't even TAUGHT me anything! You just made me stand here and sway!"

Redhair's gaze sifted onto something over my shoulder, his eyes widening slightly.

"What is it no-" I felt it before I heard it. The click was followed by a loud BANG. Everything seemed to slow right down, I could sense the bullet blasting through the air towards my left shoulder, if I didn't move right now I was going to be in a lot of pain. So I swayed my left shoulder forward and across my body, in the direction the bullet was travelling. Everything returned to normal speed again, the bullet breezed past, where my shoulder had been positioned a few moments before, the bang echoing throughout the ship. I heard the thundering of boots as the crew raced to the scene, checking to make sure there was no intruder on board the ship

I whirled round to confront... Roo? The man still had a pistol facing her and his captain, as he took a large bite from a chunk of meat he was holding in his left hand. He munched happily on it, showing me a cheeky smile. I blinked. But... why?

"I told you." I jumped as a felt a hand come down on my shoulder. I glanced over my shoulder to come face to face with the captain. "Don't doubt your abilities, you predicted the wind well enough just then."

I blinked up at him. "You... signalled him to shoot at me."

"I see you have the observation skills of your father. That'll come in handy for you. Yes, but if he hadn't you wouldn't have seen what I am trying to tell you, right?"

I was silent for a second before I whispered, "But what if I didn't sway in time? What if I had gotten shot?"

Redhair laughed deeply before turning and walking over to the food hall, fingering a sticky dark green substance that was splattered on the wall next to the door. I followed slowly, peering at the green, sticky liquid.

"...paint?" I questioned, frowning at the splatter.

Redhair laughed again. "Like I'd do anything that would endanger the health of my sweet little niece~" He leaned in to pinch my cheek, and I tried to slap away the pestering hands. "Also, you were starting to sway before the wind, even before I asked you to."

I sighed, but smiled at him. Seems he is teaching me something of use after all. "So is it some kind of dodging technique?"

"It's what I have been trying to teach you. It's called Haki. I will spend the next few months teaching it to you and helping you enhance your skills. Ok, kiddo?"

The next couple of weeks were spent were split into three different days, the first day would be strength and conditioning, sometimes it was run by Redhair, or if he was busy, Benn would take it. The second day is when Redhair would have me do all sorts of weird things in attempt to help me unlock my 'Haki'. And the third day would be spent either in the food hall or in my room, reading up on all sorts of books that Redhair lent me about Haki and how to harness it.

Basically to summarise the books, 'Haki' aka 'Willpower' is a mysterious power found in every living being in the world. There were three different types of it. The first two every creature has, most are just either unaware of the Haki or are unable to unlock their abilities. The third is only able to be used by some, the people who possess it are extremely strong willed and seen to have been 'chosen'.

(1) Kenbunshoku Haki, the one that was taught to me by pretending to be a palm tree. It's like a sixth sense, making the user super aware of the world around them.

(2) Busoshoku Haki, the one that was taught to me by imagining my skin was iron and then doing belly flops off the side of the ship. This Haki allows the user to use their spirit as armour to defend from attacks or make their own attacks far more powerful.

(3) Haoshoku Haki, the one that hasn't been taught to me, for Redhair is unsure of whether I have it. This is a rare type of Haki that only one in a million can use, it grants the user the ability to overpower the will of others. Redhair says that even if I do have it, he is unsure of how to unlock it, it unlocks itself at the time the user needs it most.

So there, that summarises my studies of Haki so far. I've memorised all the basic information, except for the names (of which I cannot even pronounce) so instead I call them Palm tree Haki, Bellyflop Haki and Rare Haki. Something it know that Papa would scold me over.

I am now able to dodge surprise attacks launched from my trainer at the randomest times and can now confidently do bellyflops without having to cringe in pain afterwards. I can honestly say that I am growing stronger in my skills of Haki as well as my knowledge.

Speaking of knowledge, yesterday was my last day for studying Haki, now I have only two different days, strength and conditioning, and Haki enhancing. And now that I'm not constantly studying quietly, I can engage in more conversations with the deafening Roo and Yasopp, now that they can no longer be a distraction to my training.

I also could now get to a location on the ship without getting lost 7 times- which was an achievement in itself.

I walked into the food hall and made my way over to my usual spot. Various members of the crew shouted out a greeting and I grinned back at them, I was still having trouble with most of their names but I had already grown fond of them. The Redhair Pirates, I was considered one of them now.

I arrived at my destination, the captain, Roo and Yasopp already there, Roo and Redhair howling in laughter at something and Yasopp seemed to singing a song of sorts, prancing around to it. It only seemed to make the men laugh harder.

"Ah, good morning, Jade." Yasopp greeted her for all of them, the other two idiots still laughing. Roo was leaning over his plate full of meat which, surprisingly, hadn't been touched. He had his face in his hands, trying to return his breathing back to its normal state, using his entire body to take long, deep breaths. From between his stubby fingers I could see, tears? Roo was cry-laughing? Redhair, on the other hand, didn't bother to fight it. He had planted his face onto the table, repetitively slamming one of his hands down onto the table's surface, while the other held a cup of sake. His straw hat was placed on the table, about a foot from his elbow.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" I smirked.

Finally calming down, Roo lifted his head from his hands. "Yasopp was just telling us a funny story." He sounded high from his laughter, I rolled my eyes. Redhair also seemed to have calmed down, he ceased trying to destroy the table and rose from his slumped position.

"Yeah? What was it about that about?" I slipped next to Yasopp, opposite the two in question. Redhair chuckled and rose his mug to his lips, chugging its contents.  
Seeing that his captain wasn't going to answer anytime soon, Roo answered. "He was telling us about this one time when he was with his family, and Usopp drew a unicorn on his bedroom wall with his own diaper shit and named it Jasmine." I blinked. "He then came up with a song in honour of its memory when it was washed off! YASOPP! YOU HAVE TO SING IT AGAIN FOR JADE!"

Yasopp leaped on the top of the table making the three of them jump. "All right then!" And he began kicking his feet about and throwing his arms around in some sort of dance. "Jasminee~ My uniiiiicorn~ She was so beauuutiful, like the raaainbow she was born underrr~ Mummy and Daddy said she had to go, but she'll forewer stay in my heaaart~ SECOND VERSE!" I stared at Yasopp as he continued singing. I felt my eyes widen and my jaw drop, but I couldn't help it. It was a horrific song, one that could've only been created by the devil himself. It didn't help at all that Yasopp had no talent whatsoever at singing.

Redhair glanced over at me and lost it, spraying sake all over both me and himself. He roared as I tried to rid of the disgusting amount of sake and spit that managed to get on my face and tshirt, "OH MY GOD! JADE, YOU SHOULD'VE SEEN YOUR FACE! IT WAS HILARIOUS!" I growled as he collapsed into the position he was in not too long ago, face planted into the table, slamming his hand on its surface and howling with laughter. Roo, too, was dying of laughter, apparently he had seen both the face I made at the song and the face I made after his captain emptied the contents of his mouth onto the both of us. His mouth was shaped in a perfect 'o' for a mini second, before he began breaking down completely, pointing a finger straight at me and laughing loudly, reminding me very much of a hyena. I scowled up at Yasopp who noticed that I somehow became drenched in sake and was trying to not to laugh and horribly sing the devils song, failing miserably.

This, of course was how Benn found us five minutes later, the only difference being that I started laughing at Yasopp so now we were all laughing like manics. After clearing his throat for the third time we finally started to come down from our high. It took another few minutes to calm ourselves completely, a few chuckles leaking out here and there.

Benn sighed. "I'm not even going to ask what happened, I have a feeling I don't want to know." I accidentally made eye contact with Roo, causing us both to erupt into a fit of giggles, desperately trying to calm ourselves before Benn's eyes could turn towards us. I felt the weight of Benn's gaze and I shrunk in my seat, the urge to laugh gone. I glanced up and saw him eying my drenched clothing suspiciously.

I immediately raised my hand to point at the captain. "He did it!"

"I DID NO SUCH THING." Redhair hissed, sending me a terror filled glare that spoke volumes. I smirked evilly back, and sent him a playful wink.

Benn pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I told you, I don't want to know. Captain, am I doing the strength and conditioning today?"

Redhair sobered up, shaking his head. "We are nearing the island, but at we have until dawn tomorrow to prepare to dock. I've got this one."

Benn nodded, "I thought you would have wanted to do it today for some reason. How long will we be staying on the island?"

Redhair placed his chin on his hand, leaning on it heavily. "Hmmm, a couple months."

"MONTHS?" I asked incredulously, we've stopped on two islands previously, but we only stayed for a couple of days, stocking up on supplies.

"Months." He confirmed. "I have some people here I would like to catch up with, I hear the village by the shore has great sake too. It'll be great! Besides, it's a great place to finish you're six month training of Haki, then we can move on to your other training." He turned to Benn. "Take over for me while I do today's training." Once he received a nod from Benn, he got up from his seat and headed out the door. "Come on, Jade." I heard him shout. Saying a quick farewell to our friends, I raced after him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- the remake because I accidentally deleted the original *sobs loudly and slobbers all over the non-existent boyfriend*

I followed after Redhair and across the deck.

"So, what are we going to do for training today?" I was curious as to why Redhair himself had been so determined to take today's training, even with an island coming up.

He stopped walking suddenly, making me bump roughly into his back.

"Woah, don't just stop all of a sudden." I scolded him.

"Can you swim?" He asked, keeping his back faced towards me.

I stared at him quizzically, where was he going with this..? "Uh, yeah."

"How fast?"

"Uh, I dunno. I haven't really tried swimming as fast as I can. Back at home, I just swam laps around Kuraigana's shores." I smiled fondly at the memory.

The captain let out a 'hmm' sound before saying. "So mostly it was to training so you can spend long periods in deep water..."

"Yeah." I agreed. "Although, this one time, about a year back, I encountered a seaking while swimming but when I tried swimming away quietly it chased me."

Redhair glanced over his shoulder, giving me an amused look. "So can you out swim a seaking?"

I huffed. "No, I had to fight it in the water. No one can out swim a seaking. It's impossible." I stated, folding my arms over my chest.

He chuckled before he started walking again, "That's where you're wrong. Mermaids and fishmen can."

It took all I had to keep up with his long strides. "You still haven't answered my question." I pointed out, irritated.

"That's because that would ruin all the fun." Redhair said, cheerfully, leading us to the back of the deck. He walked over to the very back and I stopped.

Tied to the railing were two sturdy looking ropes. The ropes led down to the ocean, the ends floating peacefully on the salty waves, roughly twenty feet from the back of the ship.

I eyed the ropes suspiciously. "Redhair... You aren-" I turned and saw the evil glint in his eye as he took a threatening step towards me. "No." I took a step back from him.

I let the ropes drag me through the water. How long had it been since Redhair shoved her off the end of the ship? Two minutes. Two minutes and I had already given up. That was fairly pathetic in my opinion, but right now I didn't give two shits. It took all I have just to keep my head above the water.

"Oi." I raised my head to glare at my personal trainer, who had perched himself on the top of the Red Force's railing and had was watching her like a hawk from above. The Red Force was mighty huge, but from down here, I was seriously wondering how I survived the fall from such a height. "Oi, Jade." I continued shooting imaginary laser beams from my eye sockets as he continued. "Come on, you were doing so well. Don't just give up, it's no use if you don't try!"

I rolled my eyes at him, dodging a wave that came from the side. Phew, close one. "But I'm hungry." I complained. "You're going to make me do this without letting me eat breakfast first?! You were there! Laughing next to me, you are a witness. Making me do this before I've had a breakfast is just a new level of cruel! Even for you!"

He laughed loudly and tutted at me. "You should've told me before I tied you to the ropes."

I shot him a bland look before opening my mouth. "I did! Yo-" I had a mini heart-attack when a particularly large wave overpowered me and I drifted underwater for a second before resurfacing, spluttering and flailing.

"Pardon," The daft man called. "I didn't quite catch that..."

"I SAID THAT I DID AND THAT YOU IGNORED ME." I screamed, trying to hack up the sea water that somehow made it into my lungs.

Redhair paused for a second. "Ah, that's right, you did, didn't you." I sighed inwardly, taking extra care to keep my mouth closed. "That's a shame. How bout I make you an offer? I'm gonna go do a couple of things and then I'm gonna come back... Say, in about ten minutes. If, by that time, you have touched the Red Force, then I will lift you up and you can have the rest of the day off. How does that sound?"

I stared out over the water to the dark wood that could lead to my freedom. I thought about the offer, judging the distance and the speed the ship was currently travelling at. I don't think I'd be able to reach the boat, but my hands won't last much longer at this rate. I began kicked my legs fast and hard, only barely keeping up with the pace I was being tugged at, and felt relief wash over me as the pressure around my wrists lessened considerably.

"I'll take that as a yes. I'll see you in ten." I frantically yanked my head back up to see the captain climbing down from the railing.

"WAIT! WAIT, Redhair, what if the rope breaks and I'm left stranded in the middle of the ocean? What should I do if a seaking tries to eat me? I can't fight with my hands tied like this. What if I get tired and drown before you get back?" I babbled, panicking.

"Huh?" He leaned over the railing. "Could you say that again, Jade. I can't hear you very well from here."

I opened my mouth only for it to be filled with seaweed as another wave threatened to pull me under. I spat it out to the side and turned my face up again only to gasp in horror.  
My so-called trainer had turned his back and begun walking away. "Don't worry, whatever it is, you can tell me when you get back."

I shouted after him, trying to get his attention, but it was too late. He had gone.

I groaned inwardly. I turned my attention back to the creaking wood a mere twenty feet ahead of me. All I had to do was pace myself the next ten minutes and I would be fine.

I thought about screaming some more before I realised it would be useless. All of the crew were helping with the preparations, they wouldn't be messing around on deck and so there was no chance of her pleads reaching their ears. Even if they were out on the deck, I could scream until my lungs gave out and they still wouldn't have heard me. The idiot captain could barely hear me when he was leaning over the deck, and he didn't have to deal with background chatter from other crew mates.

I could feel the water around me. It was cold. I shivered lightly, I better keep myself warm or else I'd get a cold. How long had it been since the captain had left? I couldn't even remember what it felt like to stand on dry ground, it felt like I haven't done it in forever.

I glanced back up at the Red Force in front of me. It wouldn't be too hard, would it? I'd only have to touch it once and then Redhair would let me up and I could spend the rest of the day chilling with Yasopp and Roo.

Mind made up, I kicked harder, focused solely on the ship. Harder and faster I kicked. I kicked even harder than I had in my entire life and then I kicked even harder than that. I felt myself slowly begin to gain on the boat. Soon, there was no pressure at all around my wrists, and I felt sweat begin to drop from my soaked forehead. Fifteen feet. I pushed to my absolute limit, putting my heart and sole into every power filled kick. Ten feet. It's getting closer. Closer and closer. 7 feet. I felt my muscles beginning to tire, and yet, I pushed through. Five feet. I can feel it, it was so close. My freedom, it was within reach. Two feet. I stretched out my fingers and I felt my eyes widen as my fingers brushed slimy wood. An odd sense of accomplishment washed over me and I stayed like that for a moment, kicking my legs as hard and fast as they would go, hands pressed up against the back of the Red Force.

I sighed, slowing down my kicking and allowing myself to drift back as far as the rope would let me. I did it. I actually did it. The rest of the day was mine to do with as I pleased.

I began kicking again before the pain around my wrists became unbearable.

I risked a glance up to the ships deck, the wondering pirate nowhere in sight. How much longer did she have to continue on like this for?

I found my glancing again at the wood directly in front of me, and a broke out a wild, evil smirk. If I were to touch the Red Force multiple times... that would result in me getting more days off, correct? I chuckled darkly to myself before forcing my already exhausted limbs into action.

Benn trudged across the food hall and towards their table. He had spent all day organising for their stay at the next island, and this was his first proper break.

He slammed his plate down on the table and dropped into his seat. Glancing up at Yasopp and Roo, he noted that they were murmuring quietly to each other. He sighed, returning his attention back to his meal. It looked tasty. He gingerly picked up his cutlery and got to work, slicing and stabbing before popping some of it in his mouth.

Benn moaned lightly, the heavenly taste tingling his buds. To say it was good would be a complete understatement. He munched and munched, shovelling a couple more chunks into his mouth.

Once he had consumed a decent amount of food, Benn raised his head, intending to join in whatever conversation his friends were participating in without him. However, when he raised his head he frowned. Two of their members were still missing. Yasopp and Roo took no notice of him, they were still deeply engaged in their conversation. It was strange, normally the two would be giggling every couple of sentences, but for the entire time he had been there, Benn didn't see them smile once. Now that he was more focused on it, he realised how intense it was.

Benn glanced around the food hall. Shanks and Jade still hadn't shown their faces yet and it made Benn uneasy. He had a really bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew it was something to do with those two.

"Oi, do you two know where Captain and Jade are?" The two glanced at each other before turning to him.

"That's what we were just discussing. No one's seen them since before breakfast." Yasopp aspirated.

"No, that's not quite true. I saw Shanks at lunch." Roo argued. "He was boasting about his 'new training technique' and said that if Jade proved herself, she could have the rest of the day off. He seemed a bit tipsy at the time."

Benn huffed. Shanks had told him how excited he was to try out the technique yesterday. Benn had been curious about it, but hadn't asked, now he wished he knew what it was. Damn, the curiosity was killing him.

"What happened after that? Did he say anything about what they were doing?" They needed as much information as possible if they were to figure out where the two were.

"I have no idea, sorry, I had to leave for my shift, so I guess he did..."

"Then who was he boasting to? We need to talk to them. Now."

Roo seemed to think for a second, slowly lifting a chicken leg to his mouth and ripping the flesh from the bone. "He wasn't... really talking to anyone... He just kinda, you know, boasted loudly for anyone to hear. Although, when I left he was standing on that table over there." Roo pointed a stubby finger to a small table near the door to the deck.

"Let's go." Benn stood and made his way over to the said table. His gut was telling him there was something going on. And he wanted to make sure the pair were safe. His two comrades flanked him, not uttering a word as they made their way over to the table.

The table's chatter ceased and everyone's eyes turned to focus on the trio. Benn put his hands on the table's surface, leaning into it gently. "Did anyone here witness the captain's little boasting at lunch?" Behind him, Roo and Yasopp crossed their arms over their chests simultaneously.

One of the younger crew members gulped lightly at the intimidating vibe they were emitting. He raised his hand shakily, voice failing him when he tried to speak out. He was a new member, only joined the Redhair pirates about a month before they picked up Jade.

"Did he mention anything useful about his training except that it was really awesome?" Roo questioned.

The kid shook his head. "N-no, he said it was too epic to tell anyone."

Benn sighed inwardly, that sounded like the captain. "What did he do after that? Where is he now?"

"Uhm, well, he said that he was so AWESOME that he had to get wasted. Then, near the end of lunch he was smashed. Someone said offered him a biscuit and he laughed so hard he fell off the table and knocked himself out." Their information source babbled. He looked terrified to be so thoroughly interrogated by the first mate and two other main members of the crew.  
Benn's stomach plummeted. "FUCK. Where is he now?!"

"I don't know, sorry I left the food hall then. I assume that someone took him to bed." The kid cringed away from Benn as he slammed his hands against the table, livid.

"Benn, that doesn't mean that Jade's still out there, does it?" Yasopp asked, terrified.

"Are you serious? She hasn't even EATEN anything today, captain took her to her training before she could even get anything."

The kid's jaw dropped. "WHAT?! Jade has been doing a new training technique since this morning and she hasn't even eaten?!"

"Ok, plan." Benn whirled around and grabbed his friends by their arms. "You two search for Shanks, he's probably in his room. See if you can get any clues about where Jade is. If you do, come find me. I'll search the deck. That's their usual training area, and she has to be around somewhere." He stalked towards the door, pushing them in front of him. "Go. GO!"


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Go!" Benn shouted, pushing them towards the door.

BAM! The doors slammed open in front of them. A very distressed looking Shanks charged into the food hall, only to crash into the three of them, sending all four of them flying across the room.

Benn, being at the one behind both Roo and Yasopp, served as a cushion for them as they fell to the ground. He groaned painfully. Shanks abruptly leapt to his feet, whirling around to search the cafeteria. "Jade? Jade, you in here?" He called desperately.

"Oi, Captain." Benn muttered as the other two finally rolled off him and allowed him to breathe. "Where is she?"

His captain turned slowly to face him. His normally cheerful eyes were wide and fearful. Benn knew he wasn't fully himself yet, his cheeks were still rosy and his eyes weren't as focused on him as they should've been. The alcohol was still in his system. Shanks stuttered a response, "I'm so sorry, Benn, I thought-no, I didn't think. Oh god! What have I done? JADE! Jade, my sweet..." Shanks' body sagged into his own. Benn slowly lowered them both to the ground, laying out his captain before examining him. Still breathing, just unconscious.

But Benn couldn't relax yet. His captain's words worried him. How on earth was he training her? Was it impossible for her to stop training herself? Was it somehow life threatening? It couldn't be.. Could it? Benn felt his blood run cold. Shanks' words of worry, the way he crashed in here, desperately calling out her name...

Benn jumped to his feet and sprinted out onto the deck, ignoring the yells of Roo and Yasopp as they called after him. He had to find Jade. He had to find her now.

He searched the deck, front and back, thoroughly. Several times. Even searching through the places he was almost certain she wasn't, and checked the top of the palm trees and other tricky places. Ending his search at the deck out the back of the Red Force, for the FIFTH time, he huffed. Where WAS she? Damn, couldn't Shanks have just TOLD him where he had been training her?

Benn sighed, walking across to the back railing and leaning against it. He decided he needed to think, imagine himself in Shanks' shoes and think of how he'd train her. It was strength and conditioning, so nothing too fancy. Hmm? What was that? He paused in his thinking, straining his ears. He listened for a while, but after hearing noting but the sounds of the ocean he shook his head. It's nothing, he thought. Just hearing things. But no! He heard it again. What was it? Where was it coming from? He strained his eyes, eyes narrowing in concentration. There it was. It was a voice, strained and quiet. It was calling for help. He turned and examined the deck in front of him. No, it wasn't anywhere close, it sounded far away. But you can't hear people shouting in the dorms from here, and the deck was far too close which means...

"...hel-..." Benn froze. That call was coming from behind him. And it was cut off midcall. He whirled around and leaned over the railing staring down into the water. In the water, kicking to attempt to keep up with the ship, was Jade. Her wrists were bound in ropes that were connected to the railing in front of him. He cursed loudly. How on earth did was he not able to spot the rope. He blamed it half on his frantic searching and half on his tired mind.

At the sound of his voice, Jade raised her exhausted eyes to meet his, her pale, pained face relaxed into a relieved one, her pale blue lips twitching at the corners. "...Benn." She rasped.  
Benn opened his mouth the reassure her that she'll be ok, that he'll haul her up, when a wave surged over her, promptly pushing under its surface.

"OI! OI, OI!" He shouted, grabbing one of the ropes attached to the railing and yanking it, pulling her head above water. "ROO! YASOPP! I FOUND HER! GIVE ME A HAND WILL YOU?!" He bellowed. He heard the pounding of boots against deck and suddenly they and a couple other crew mates were gathered along the railing, staring down at their half drowned comrade.  
"Hurry up, let's get her out." I snapped. The men quickly formed two lines, one designated to each rope, and they began hauling Jade back up to the dry deck. When her body slumped back over the side of the ship, the pirates surrounded her, questioning about her. Benn quickly dismissed the men, ordering them to get the ships' doctor. Turning her on her back, Benn checked her breathing and heart rate. Both were slow.

Finally, the doctor arrived and ordered for them to turn her on her side, as soon as they had positioned her as he had instructed, she started violently throwing up, emptying her stomach of salt water. After she was done, she coughed, a lot, to get the water out her lungs. Upon her finally calming down, the doctor ordered for her to get warm, requested blankets and hot beverage, Benn immediately sent his two most trusted companions, Roo and Yasopp to get those. The doctor ordered him to help sit Jade up, her skin had become a scary blue tinge. She was shivering violently and coughed ever now and then. Benn touched her arm lightly, hissing lightly. She was freezing to touch.

"Benn, we have to get her out of these clothes." The doctor instructed. "These are as cold and wet as she is, the blankets will be more effective if it was only her we need to warm up."  
Benn nodded in understanding. He went to lift her shirt before he noticed she still had the ropes on. Gnashing his teeth, Benn reached into his pockets and pulled out his knife, promptly leaning over the freezing girl and tearing the rope off her wrists, pulling them free. He frowned as he spotted the chafed ring of skin that encircled her both wrists. "Doc." He glanced up from his medic bag, taking in the rope burn beneath Benn's fingers.

"I'll treat those in a sec, now remove her clothing quickly, we need her to warm up as soon as possible."

Benn nodded and followed his instructions, peeling off her tight-hugging, drenched t-shirt and did the same with her pants.

"Good. Now sit her up, looks like Yasopp and Roo have returned." The doctor dug around in his bag as the first mate did as he said. "Comfort her, the next thing that we need to take care of after her physical state is her emotional state. She's in shock, so you can be her moral support as I tend to her wrists."

Roo handed Benn the blankets, and Yasopp waited nearby with a steaming mug. Benn placed the blankets over Jade's quaking form, wrapping them around her, covering up her revealed skin.

"Do you think you could carry her to my office?" Doc asked.

Benn nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem." He rose to his feet, holding Jade up against his chest as he strode after the scurrying doctor, uttering comforting words into her ear. Yasopp and Roo followed at a distance, Yasopp still holding the hot chocolate he had been sent to get.

"..." Jade opened her mouth, as if trying to say something.

"Hush, you shouldn't try to speak. It's ok, Jade. You're ok." Benn attempted to reassure her, he was never good at reassuring, it was his Captain who always had this job, and he was good at it too.

"...ten..." Jade rasped.

Benn frowned. "Ten? Ten what?"

Jade smiled slightly. "I touched the ship ten times. And each one took one minute... They felt so much longer than that though. Does that mean that I get ten days rest now?"

Benn smiled, finally letting out a sigh of relieve. Jade was safe. "Yes, you can rest now." Jade echoed his sigh, resting her head on his shoulder, slowly drifting to sleep.

I opened my eyes slowly. I was in the ships' sickbay, still in the first mate's lap. The doctor was putting ointment on my raw wrists. Each breath I took burned me to my core, the air scraping the length of my already salty throat. I was still cold, so so cold. But I was cocooned within a blanket and I could feel the warmth of Benn's hand rubbing my back in a soothing circular motion. Slowly, I could feel warmth creeping back into my wary bones. The ointment was cooling my burning, chafed skin. I sighed in relief, having been released of one of my burdens. Gently, the doctor bandaged my aching wrists, being extra careful not to cause any more harm. He then have very specific orders that I should stay in bed for the next two days but even then, I shouldn't do anymore training under he gives me permission. I nodded, that sounded reasonable. He then proceeded to tell me to drink plenty of hot beverages and to only eat soft food in the next two days, as well as having plenty of rest. I nodded again, that also sounded reasonable. He then left us, bidding us a good night.

I turned to Benn, and attempted to thank him, but no noise came out of my mouth, and it was incredibly painful. I winced before trying again. Same result.

Benn cleared his throat. "You are trying to thank me?"

I nodded, looking up at him and smiling sadly.

"Everyone was worried sick about you. The only one who knew where you were was Shanks but he accidentally knocked himself out at lunch, so he couldn't tell anyone. By the way, he feels horrible about it. You should've seen him when he woke up. He was beside himself in self-hatred and worry."

I frowned at this, he knocked himself out at lunch? So up until that point, what? He forgot about her? That idiot. She shook her head in disbelief.

"Oh, and Roo and Yasopp send their best wishes. Yasopp left a present." I raised my eyebrow at him. He leaned over to the table beside the bed, and returned with a steaming mug of... What was that? Hot chocolate? Yum!

I eagerly stole the mug from his clutches and sipped it, humming lightly as it soothed her throat and warmed her from the pit of her stomach.

Benn laughed, watching as I drank the liquid as quickly as possible while attempting not to scorch my tongue. "Good to see you're back to your usual self."

I smiled in return, pulling away from my delicious drink to lick my salty lips. And it's great to have something solid under my feet, I thought. That had to be the longest ten minutes of my lif**e.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Only five days!"

"No! I touched the boat TEN TIMES! And besides, you owe it to me." I smirked as Redhair narrowed his eyes. I knew the event had been somewhat traumatic for him, so I liked to use it against him as much as possible. It was surprisingly fun to watch him squirm.

I had spent the past two days in bed, not much had happened that is worth mentioning... Except that we had arrived at the island that me Redhair will finish our Haki training on. Not that I had been out to see it, as I said, I've been in bed the past couple of days.

The morning after the event, I had awoken to find a sobbing Captain lying in my lap. He had apologised over and over, and she had cringed away from his snotty, slobbering form. When his sobs finally dissolved into sniffles and hiccups, we spent the rest of the day arguing over how many days rest I get. The first day I managed to guilt-trip him into giving me an entire month, but he arrived yesterday denying the fact that he had agreed to my terms and so our arguing continued on in the many short visits. So over three days, Redhair went from willingly giving her a month's rest to reluctantly giving her 10 days.

Although, I might have said that too soon... He hasn't exactly agreed to it yet.

I stared him down, and Redhair could hold my gaze for a new personal best of 7 seconds. He huffed, looking away. "Fine. Ten days and no more. That is final." He rose from his chair and headed to the door. He paused for a second, his back to me. "Rest means rest though. If you don't, you'll be back to training."

I rolled my eyes. "As long as I get to sit in the bar and walk around the village, that'll be enough for me." I meant it. It's not like I was going to run around the island searching for adventure like a little kid, I lost my childhood before I could even obtain one.

"Good." And he was gone. I stretched and sat up, my feet dangling off the bed. I slowly slid myself off the edge. Feet touched the cool surface of the floor. It took me a second to ensure that I wouldn't tumble to the floor, my hands still clutching the sheets of the makeshift bed. Gently, I pushed off, wobbling slightly, but not too much, which was a good sign. Moving slightly faster, a stumbled out of the sickbay and made a beeline for my room. Once there I quickly chucked on a pair of white training pants and black tank top, shoved my feet into my black lace up boots and tucked my pants into them. I whizzed a comb through my dark hair, before pulling it up into a pony. I gave myself a once over in my long mirror, smiling in approval at my reflection. My usual attire, it felt good to be going outside.

I smiled as the sun warmed my back. I skipped down the street, twisting and turning to try to take everything in. It was a peaceful village, the residents were friendly and welcoming. I returned their smiles as they passed, continuing to skip to where Benn had said the bar was. It was an island on the East Blue. I hadn't realised we had exited the grand line, but then again I was more focused on my training than where we were. Even when we stopped by the two other islands to stock up supplies, the captain kept me busy with various things so I didn't get to stretch my legs, let alone ask which island we were on.  
I spotted the bar a few shops down. I grinned, and skipped towards it, the laughs of the crew reaching her ears.

I smashed through the swinging doors, stopped abruptly as the bar quietened down, all eyes upon me. I crossed my arms over my chest and put on a large smirk.

"OI! Look, its Jade!" One of the crew shouted. There were a chorus of cheers around the room and a load of them clapped and whistled as a struck a couple of poses for my crowd.

"Oi, Jade. Stick to something you're good at that." Another crew member shouted, his cheeks flushed and eyes hazy.  
Boos sounded loudly from the tables, erupting back to laughter as I flipped him off.

I waltzed up to the table with Benn, Yasopp and Roo, the two idiots still slapping the table laughing their heads off.

"Glad to be back on your feet?" Benn asked. I nodded, sitting heavily next to him. "How many days did Captain give you?"

"Ten," I smirked. "He's so easy to guilt-trip, you should try it sometime."

"Only you would do that." He shook his head at me.

"Oi, Jade. Are you going to grab something to drink?" Yasopp asked, as Roo sunk his teeth into some sort of meat he had in his hand.

"Yeah, I'm parched actually. What's the best they got?"

"Uh," Benn passed his drink to me. I sipped it. Hmm, it was strong. "I dunno what it is, but it's good."

I nodded, agreeing. "I'll get whatever that is."

Yasopp and Roo gaped at me. "What? What did I do this time?"

The grating sound of a chair being pulled up next to them made them all jump. "They just haven't seen you drink before." Redhair stated. I blinked. Hadn't they?

"You drink? But how old are you?" Yasopp asked, shocked.

"I'm 13, are you not meant to drink at my age?" I was confused, Papa always let me drink alcohol, I can't even remember how old I was when he first allowed me to have some.

Redhair shook his head. "Most people your age drink juice or milk." I cringed at that, who in their right mind would choose juice when sake was available? He turned to Yasopp and Roo. "And don't you two forget who brought her up. Mihawk likes to drink just as much as I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I'm going to go get my drink now."

The captain nudged his friends. "Guys, pay attention." And all four of them stared at her with large round eyes, even Roo's goggles seemed larger than usual. I scowled at them, they were going to use me as their entertainment, were they? That's just fine, they'd have their entertainment.

My chair squealed as I stood, turning and stomping over to the counter. I hopped up on a stool and waved lazily over to the bartender who was handing out a couple of drinks.

She was a young woman with doe-like, dark eyes and her shoulder length dark green hair was covered with a yellow bandana. She wore an orange blouse with long black sleeves and a long, light blue skirt. All in all, she was very pretty.

She came over.

"Ah, hello, miss." I smiled brightly at her. "The best you got, please."

She returned my smile and disappeared. I tapped my fingers lightly on the counter as I awaited her return. I could still feel the stares of a couple idiots who were seated at the table behind me.

"Here you go," the lady placed a mug that looked similar to the one Benn had down in front of me.

I thanked her, taking a sip from it. "What's your name?" I asked, glancing up from my cup.

"Makino, what's yours?" She asked politely.

"The name's Jade," I grin.

"Jade," she tested the name on her tongue. "Hmm, I like it." She smiled.

I tipped the mug back, chugging the contents before slamming it back on the table. "Well, as much as I love this apple juice, Makino, I'm really after something a bit stronger, if you get my gif. Maybe whatever my buddy is having." I nodded my head over to Benn, who only smirked slightly, the other three falling all over the table laughing.

The lady stared at me for a second, before smiling slightly, her face pale. "Ok, I'll be right back."

I turned to look at the boys. Roo was holding his stomach, tears leaking out of the sides of his goggles, heaving in breaths. Yasopp had thrown his head back, howling for all the world to hear and Benn was shaking his head at me, smirk plastered on his face. Their captain was roaring above them all, slamming his hand on the table which shook, causing their drinks to spill slightly. "That's my Jade." He declared. I rolled my eyes. Idiots.

Night had fallen and I was still at the bar. The regular village-folk had all gone home, but the pirates were only just starting to party. A bunch of them were screaming the lyrics of 'binks sake' a couple tables down. Redhair and the others had joined them. Not feeling like having my eardrums split, I hopped up on one of the counter stools, having a small moment to myself. Before long, Makino had joined me.

"Haven't seen you round these parts much." She stated.

"I've never been here before." I confirmed. "I arrived three days ago."

"Yeah? That's about the time those pirates dropped in."

I laughed. "That's probably because I'm travelling with them. Redhair... He's an uncle of mine."

She blinked, putting her head in her hand and leaning towards me over the counter. "You... Are his niece?"

I nodded. "Well, something of the sorts. I don't think we are actually related though. He's mates with Papa. He's taking over my training for a couple of years."

Makino's dark eyes twinkled and she leaned closer. Her interest was almost creepy. "Yeah, I was gonna say you two don't look much alike. What kinda training is that?"

"Everything, I guess. Whatever he wants to teach me. It's all to do with fighting and survival though. You see, I'm a swordswoman. I take after both my parents that way."

The lady nodded and leaned back, picking up a bottle from underneath the counter. She offered a refill, I accepted, pushing my mug towards her lightly. "Isn't it strange travelling with a bunch of older men who you don't know? Although, I guess you know your uncle.."

I shook my head. "I literally only heard of Redhair the day he picked me up, so even when I first climbed on board the Red Force... I was in the midst of strangers from the very beginning. It's is a bit strange having so many people around. It used to just be me and Papa, although, half the time he isn't there either, so..."

"Wait, it was just you and your dad?" I nodded. Makino frowned. "Don't you get friends over? And what about your mum? Do you have siblings?" She leaned in again, getting closer and closer with each question asked.

I blinked. "Uh, I have no siblings and I have no idea where my mother is, I just know she's been out of the picture for a long time. Also, it was just me and Papa, not just in our house. We are the only two on the island." I paused to drink from my mug.

Makino gaped at me. "What? What do you do to amuse yourself?"

"I train." I said simply. "Papa's quite well-known, and he's got a couple enemies. He needs to know that I can protect myself." That's what the letter said, anyway.

"Well-known? Is he a wanted criminal?" I shrugged. No idea.

She examined my face closely. "Your eyes." Makino whispered. "Is Dracule Mihawk your papa?"

I made an affirmative noise as a chucked back the last of my drink. I sighed, wiping wayward dribble of sake from the corner of my mouth with the back of my head.

She laughed and looked me up and down. "Well, that explains a lot."

CRASH! A roar of laugher shortly followed. I sighed, "It was a pleasure to meet you Makino, but you'll have to excuse me while I attend to my 'uncle'." I heard her light, humour-filled laugh behind me as I spun around on my stool, cracking my knuckles and smirking evilly at the rowdy bunch of men. The smart ones chuckled nervously and disappeared into the background. Good idea, boys.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I awoke with a gasp. My limbs were drenched in sweat, I could feel them sticking to the sheets I was trying to rip off. I struggled for a while, and squeaked in surprise when I rolled off my bed and landed with a light thump. Lately my nightmares had been getting worse and worse. The dreams had grown more vivid and were beginning to tear me up on the inside. I thought about going to Redhair, but I thought it would be weird since we didn't know each other that well... But we knew each other well enough now though, right?

I scrambled up from the ground and clutched the sheets to me, whirling around to peer into the shadows. I felt like the faces in my nightmare were hidden there, jeering and taunting.  
Well, there was no way in hell that I was going to suffer this one alone. Anyway, he still owes me.

I abandoned my sheets next to my bed and tiptoed to the door, peering out into the hallway. It was eerily silent and dark. I stepped into the hallway, jumping as the floorboard beneath my feet let out a load groan. I dove over to the opposite side of the hallway, darting into the captain's quarters before gently shutting the door behind me. I clambered onto the end of the bed, sitting back on my heels and clearing my throat to gain the man's attention.

The captain jumped, smacking his head against the headboard. I giggled as he let out a string of curses. "Jade? Holy shit! You gave me such a fright, what are you doing on my bed? It doesn't feel like morning..." I internally face-palmed, how did he not hear me come into his room, was he deaf? He leaned over to the bedside table and flipped on the light.

"I had a nightmare." I declared, launching into a detailed explanation of it.

"WOAH! Wait! Hold up, stop!" Redhair shouted, before shutting his eyes, plugging his ears and saying 'la, la, la' loudly in attempt to block me out.

I stopped and stared at him confused. I don't understand, what was he doing? Isn't this what I'm meant to do? Normally, I just sit at the end of the end of Papa's bed, explain what the nightmare was about, getting it all out of my system before returning to my bed.

Redhair opened one of his eyes a crack, squinting at me. When he deemed it safe, he stopped and pulled out his fingers from his ears. We stared at each other for a time before I spoke. "Well, that was childish," I stated. "I have to explain my nightmare to get it out of my system before I can sleep again." I explained.

"Well, don't explain it to me! If you do then you'll give me your nightmares!" He aspirated, flinging his arms about as if to demonstrate how horrid that would be.

I frowned, and put a finger to my chin, thinking. I guess I could just attempt to get to sleep again. Although, that sounded both terrifying and lonely. All well, it wasn't like Redhair would be any help at this point. I sighed, and clambered off the bed, making my way over the door. "Fine, I won't tell you. I apologies for intruding while you were asleep. Goodnight, Redhair."  
"Wait, where are you going now?"

"Back to my room, duh. Where did you think I was going?"

"Come 'ere." He flipped over the edge of the blanket, patting the covers next to him.

I eyed him suspiciously, but did as he commanded, walking slowly over until I stood in front of him. He gave me a sly smile, to which I countered with narrowed eyes, arms crossing in front of me. Suddenly, his arm snaked around me, tugged me towards him, I let of a squeak of surprise. He laughed as he dragged me under the covers, I failed my limbs about in attempt to get him to release his hold on me. I felt a triumphant smirk plaster itself on my face as I elbowed him in the gut, earning a small 'oof' from the man. Finally he let go, allowing me to wriggle away from him. I curled up on myself, bathing in the warmth the mattress seemed to be radiating.

I heard Redhair chuckle before the light went out.

I smiled to myself as I drifted into the darkness.

I woke the next morning feeling something heavy weighed down my chest, my breathing restricted. I opened my eyes and glanced down. A muscular arm was draped across me, the fingers on the hand twitching slightly. I turned my head to the side, to come face to face with the snoring- and slightly drooling- captain. He was on his front, his limbs spread out in different directions, making a star shape. I shook my head, this was the exact position I saw him sleeping in a couple weeks ago, only his head had been face down...

I calmly rolled out from under the arms and caught myself just before I rolled off the bed. Quickly and quietly, I exited the room. Diving back into my own room, I begin to prepare myself for the day.

Today was the second of my ten days off, and I was going to enjoy them as much as possible. 'Eat, drink and be merry,' that was the saying, wasn't it?

Humming I marched into the bathroom, and started brushing my teeth while doing a small sorta dance.

I was in a good mood today. I pinned the crime it to Redhair's way of dealing with nightmares. It was slightly strang

e, but it was effective, and these were the results. I grinned at my reflection. There were only slight bags under my eyes and the eyes themselves were bright and sparkly, full of life.

I decided that I like the feeling of starting a day in a good mood, it rarely happens but these were one of those few.

I danced out of the bathroom and changed into the clothes I felt like chilling in today. Grey fat pants and an orange hoodie. Because, hey, why not?

I pulled my hair into a rough top knot and quickly grabbed a bunch of beris, disposing of them in my pockets. I pulled on a pair of white sneakers and then I was out of the door, outside and on dry land.

"Where to go?~" I sung, to no one in particular. Hmm, that bartender from the bar was nice to chat to. Her name... Makino? Yeah, that sounds right.

I whistled a tune as I pranced through the streets, heading in the direction. I pushed the swinging doors open and skipped it, still whistling.

I heard a groan from one of the tables and a masculine voice broke through her good mood. "Oh no, Jade's in a good mood, the worlds gonna end, boys, I'm telling ya." I turned and glared at Yasopp, who began to laugh at the comment that who-was-the-little-fuck said.

I jumped up onto a stool, calling Makino over.

"Ah, Jade, was it? Good to see you again, same as yesterday?" She smiled kindly at me.

"Please." I said, my eyes still roaming around the room, trying to pick out which idiot it was that ruined my mood.

I reached and picked up the mug that Makino placed on the counter, without looking away from the tables, and took a gulp.

I heard the woman take a seat on the other side of the counter. "Did you answer my question yesterday?" I glanced at her, confused. "Do you find it strange to travel with a bunch of strangers?" She answered my unspoken question.

"I said it was weird having so many people around. Although, it isn't unbearably strange, they're all kind and welcoming, and they instantly recognised me as one of their own. Also, they don't feel that much older, I swear most of them have the mentality of a 3 year old. Most of the time I feel like I'm taking care of them, not the other way around."

Makino laughed at that, her eyes lightening up. "Yes, they do seem a bit immature at times don't they...?" Suddenly, she seemed to get an idea, her entire face lighting up like the sun. "Hey, Jade. You said that it was only you and your papa on your island, right?" I nodded. "And then you started sailing with the Redhair pirates?" I nodded again. "Is this the first island apart from your home island that you've been to?"

I thought for a second, putting both of my arms on the counter surface and laying my head upon them. "We did go to two others, but I didn't get to go on them... So, kinda, I guess. This is the first one I get to explore."

Makino smiled. "Does this mean that I'm the first female you've met, apart from your own mother?"

I paused. "I suppose so."

"And does that mean you've never met anyone your age before?"

I laughed lightly. "No, but like I said, the Redhair pirates have the mentality of kids so isn't that the same thing?"

"Oooooh, this is so exciting! Jade, there are lots of kids your age in Foosha Village that you can become friends with. There's this one kid who always hangs out at the bar, he's always alone here because his grandad's always off on marine missions. I think you two would make the best of friends! I have to introduce you." Makino rambled.

I laugh. "That's ok, Makino. I'm not too lonely, and after a few days break I'm back to training. Hey, but where was he yesterday? I don't remember seeing a kid here..."

Makino nodded. "That's because he wasn't here, he was meeting up with his grandad, but now his grandad has left again, so he'll be back here today. He gets along well with Shanks and the others, I saw so the other day."

I sighed. There's only one reason why someone would get along with the Redhair pirates and captain. And that reason is that person is as stupid as they are.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

At lunch, the bar was as rowdy as usual. The whole place reeked of alcohol, and the pirates thrived in it.

I sighed, I had specifically chosen the table without pirates, the shadowy one in the back corner. I still hadn't recovered from getting half drowned, my throat was still dry and scratchy, wrists heavily bandaged and my appetite still hadn't returned.

And yet, I had somehow managed to attract the loudest and craziest members. Redhair had an arm thrown around my shoulder, drunkenly swaying us both to some unknown song he was humming. Yasopp had face-planted into the table opposite them, slurring some story about his little boy. Roo was next to him, also swaying to his captain's tune, joining him in the chorus. Makino stopped by the table, handing out refills and passing Roo his sixth plate stacked with meat. Even one of the other members of the crew- a younger pirate, who looked about 20- was curled up at my side, asleep. I glowered, this was the position I DIDN'T want to be in. My gaze fell onto Benn who was sitting a couple of tables away, sipping calmly at his drink and watching her with an amused look. I sent him a pleading look, which he ignored. Apparently this scene was too funny to interrupt.

Next, I turned my hopes to Makino, who looked like she was about to abandon her, but thankfully she didn't. "Jade, girl, I need to talk to you. Meet me up at the counter."

"But Maaaakino~" The captain slurred, giving her a pout. "You always take my sweet niece away from me. You're always hogging her, it's my turn." He whined, pulling me against him and hugging me possessively. I cringed away from him, all my life I was used to having next to no physical contact with anyone, that habit wasn't about to break anytime soon.

"Captain Shanks." Makino said sternly, making the said man flinch. "You have to the count of three to release Jade." Her voice was sharp and clear. "One... Two..." I felt Redhair begin to tremble next to me. "Thr-"

"FINE." He shouted, shoving me out of his arms. "You can have her for now, but tomorrow she's MINE."

I escaped from the table quickly, not sparing a glance at the sleeping pirate who had been leaning against her as he dropped to the floor. I turned to my trainer, smirking. "ACTUALLY, Mr Redhair, you don't have me for another few days." I didn't bother waiting for him to reply as I followed my saviour back to the counter, glaring at Benn as we passed his table. He sent a wink in reply, the bastard...

"Want a drink?" She asked.

I sighed, rubbing the palm of my hand against my face. "Do I ever."

I slid onto a stool and slouched against the counter as she pushed a mug of sake towards me. I caught it easily. I found myself thinking about the boy she had talked to me about this morning. I tried to picture him in my head, a boy my age with the maturity of a 3 year old. Nope, couldn't picture him. It was hard because I had never met anyone my age before. I frowned, was it normal for kids my age to 'go to your friend's place'? That was a strange concept.

"Thinking about the boy?" I heard Makino ask. I looked up at her, she was at the sink, elbows deep in soapy water. It appears she was washing the dishes.

"Why are you washing dishes in the middle of the day?" I tried to change the topic quickly and subtly but Makino picked up on it immediately.

"I can introduce the two of you, there's no need to be shy." She smiled at me gently, her dark eyes glistening.

I sighed, hadn't I already been through this with her? "I told yo-"

"It doesn't matter that you can't be keeping him company 24/7, you can just chat a little every once and a while at the bar... Just like you do with all your crew mates." She cut me off. "You don't have to tell him anything you don't want to, you don't even have to like him. Just meet him and see how it goes."

I hesitated, really, what was the harm in making a friend? I didn't even know how to make them, although it seemed that I was doing ok so far... I got along with the crew and with Makino. Maybe I could get along with this boy too, even if he was as immature as Redhair and the rest of them. I glanced at Makino to find her staring at me expectantly. I shifted uneasily under her stare.

"Well?" She asked.

"...I'll give it a go." I finally gave in. Makino cheered, and I rolled my eyes in response. "Where has he even been this entire time?" I asked.

Makino giggled, "He is busy on an adventure!" She winked at my blank face.

Adventure...? "Makino," I said slowly. "Exactly how old is this boy?"

"It's too late, you can't back out now." She declared. "But since you asked, he's seven."

I groaned loudly, thumping my head against the counter-top. "Great. Now I'm a babysitter."

"Hey, wait till you meet him before you think like that, you may even enjoy his company." She yanked the plug out of the sink and I silently watched the water swirl graciously down the hole. Maybe. We'll just have to see. "I think he's coming in a bit later on, so just stick around. Have a couple more drinks."

I stared down into my cup. The cold liquid was blending in with its surroundings, in a kind of camouflage. Hmmm, I wasn't quite sure if I was looking forward to this or not. I wasn't excited, but I wasn't dreading it, either. More nervous. Yeah, that's why my stomach was clenching and why my palms were sweating slightly. It's ok, Jade. You've got this.

Night was rapidly approaching and yet, there was no sign of the boy. I bit down on my nail as I stared expectantly at the swing doors, waiting for someone- anyone to come through. But the more I waited, the more disappointed I got, was this kid even coming? No, probably not. This is stupid, did I even agree to do it?

I stood up abruptly. That's it, I was leaving for the night, and maybe he'd be in tomorrow. I yawned and headed towards the swing doors, muttering a farewell to Makino who waved in response. As I passed through the doors someone tore through from the other side, barging through her shoulder. I hissed out an 'excuse you', not bothering to even glance at the person as I continued my exit. I sucked in the cool, night air and begun heading in the direction of the docks. I had spent the rest of my time in the bar fretting over meeting this so-called lonely boy, only to be stood up, I was NOT in the best of moods. Everyone who walked past me on their way home could tell you that. The slight fear on their faces gave everything away, but honestly, who wouldn't be a little put off by walking past a girl with hawk-like yellow eyes looking extremely pissed off just when it was starting to get dark. I glared at them in return for their stares and they cowered away. Yeah, serves them right.

I arrived at the Red Force and begun making my way to the food hall, the pirates steering clear of me. Good, they did have some brains then. I slammed the door open and stormed across the room to the kitchen to grab a plate. I was starving, only drinking sake the entire day, probably not a great idea. Maybe I'll be in a better mood when I fill up. I ran the idea through my head. Seemed legit.

After I stocked my plate full of spaghetti, meat balls and salad, I made my way over to the usual spot. The other four were already seated, in the mids of a discussion. All voices but one fell silent as I took my seat. I ignored Benn, Yasopp and Roo's probing stares, twirling my fork before promptly stabbing a meat ball, swiftly lifting it to my mouth, crushing it with my teeth. I knew the three wanted to ask, but I also knew they wouldn't. They wouldn't want to risk unleashing the beast. And they were right to be cautious, because my patience was wearing particularly thin today. Unfortunately for both her and them, one person caught onto their stares, turning and taking in her silent, fuming form.

"Oi," Just about everyone in the entire food hall flinched as their captain spoke. "What's wrong with you? What's with the aura of death?" His deep voice was dead serious.

I clenched my teeth, glaring down intensely as I stabbed another meat ball, unnecessarily hard.

"Nothing." I bit out. "Absolutely... nothing."

I heard Redhair's chair creak, and his breath fanned my face. "You sure? You look like you're about to murder that meat ball..."

I blinked, yes, indeed. I hadn't realised that I had been stabbing it repetitively. I paused in my actions and carefully put the fork down, the room was silent, the crew holding in their breath.  
"Fine. I'll take your word for it." The captain said, his voice brightening up. "Besides, it would be best for you to be in your right mind when I say what I'm about to tell you."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Roo desperately shaking his head at his captain, Yasopp looked a couple shades paler and Benn just seemed on edge. I clenched my fork hard, my knuckles going while against the table cloth. What was it that Redhair was going to say that the rest of their friends knew she shouldn't hear now? It had to be bad, but at least if it was something like hard out training I still had 8 days left to mentally prepare myself, and a few chores wouldn't both me; so what was it?

"Well," I heard him begin. "The doctor said that you've been making a swift recovery from your... accident. But, Jade, the thing is..." I heard him take a large gulp of air. "Every day we waste will only counter the effects of your training. So unfortunately we-" my head snapped up. HELL NO.

"No! Redhair, we agreed-"

"UNFORTUNATELY, we are going to have to-" he tried to talk over the top of me but I stabbed my fork into the table, making him pause. The pause was more than long enough for me to speak.

"You are NOT withdrawing my rest days. The doctor said that-"

"He talked to me this morning and he approved the idea that you could resume your training." He cut me off AGAIN, his voice calm and clear.

I stood angrily. "You OWE it to me-"

He stood too, looking down at me. Damn, he was tall. "It's already decided that-"

"STOP INTERRUPTING ME AND LET ME SPEAK DAMNIT-"

"I'm telling you how it is, just listen to me. Your father trusted me to- HEY."

I had turned my back on him, in a fit of fury, and stalked towards the door. I felt a hand clamp down on my shoulder, spinning me around. I stared up at Redhair, absolutely livid. "Get. Your. Hand. Off. Me." I growled lowly.

"I hadn't finished talking." I swear anything I said would just go in one ear and straight out the other.

"Uncle. Unhand me this instant." His grip lessened considerably but his hand remained were it was.

"Jade, training starts tomorrow morning as usual. Be there." That was JUST IT. I saw red. I caught him off guard when I shrieked in his face, shoving him hard and sending him flying back into a table, the Redhair pirates diving in all directions to avoid being crushed by their captain. In a blink I was crouched over the disorientated man, grabbing his loose fitted white tee and raising my fist, pummelling his face. I only got about five good hits in before I was dragged away and held back. I bit and clawed at the hands that kept me from what I wanted.

"Let me go!" I roared, lashing out blindly at who was holding me, my eyes on the infuriating IDIOT as he was helped up.

I heard an 'oof' but was disappointed when I wasn't released.

Faintly, I heard a voice whisper. "She's turned into a wild beast."

Another said, "Yeah, she's a monster. Attacking Shanks like that. Never seen anything of the sorts."

I paused in my efforts to get free, finally starting to calm down. I glanced around, breathing ragged. Everyone was on their feet, staring between me and their captain, mouths agape.  
I turned to him and saw that his face was already beginning to bruise. Serves the bastard right.

Upon seeing me calm down and look at something that wasn't their captain, the hands relaxed. I shook them off, staring down Redhair.

"..." He had been helped to his feet and was now standing by himself, maintaining eye contact with me. It looked rather difficult, as half his face was swollen, but he made do. We stared at each other for a long moment. I was the one to break it. I turned and ran away, my stupid uncle calling after me. I left the room full of Redhair pirates behind and just ran. Away from everything. Away from my room. Away from the Red Hawk. Away from my first REAL family. And I kept running. My vision blurred as I ran through the streets. Great, now I had no idea where I was going. Angrily, I tried to wipe the tears from my eyes. No use, they slipped down my face. A weakness for all to see. I growled and sprinted on, taking no notice of the stiffness that began to burn within my muscles. It made it harder to run, but I pushed through. I blindly ran on, not daring to look back.


End file.
